Battle for Unity
by A.L1
Summary: AU MWPP To bring equal freedom and rights to all magical creatures, 10 kids are chosen for an integration plan. The true cruelty of wizards shown through the eyes of 1 of the 10.
1. Lily Evans

Battle for Unity  
  
Chapter One  
  
I can't believe it. Oh my God. I can't believe it. It's finally happening. I don't know how it happened. How did this all happen? Eveything was so perfect and all this stuff came up. All I know is, my life and 9 other's will never be the same again.  
  
It all started when I got the letter. For some strange reason, my parents weren't surprised. In fact, I think they were more surprised that Petunia didn't get a letter. I wonder why...  
  
The letter said it came from Hogwarts. Hogwarts. I never heard of that place before. Was it some kind of kiddy restauant? I opened the letter and read it aloud:  
  
Miss Lily Evans,  
  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter is to inform you that you will soon be accepting your official Hogwarts letter and that you are chosen to be one of the first muggle-born to enter the school in one hundred years. We hope to be able to start integrating other kinds of people into the program. You represent muggle-born witches . When you get your acceptance letter, a school official will help you get all school supplies. We have already sent word to your parents beforehand. Your helper, Proffesor McGongoll, shall help you, give you all the vital information you'll need, and answer any questions involving your stay here. We hope to see you soon.  
  
There was no signature at the bottom. This all came from a stranger's hand, yet, it changed a big part of my life. Little did I know what was coming up next.  
  
"Mum, Dad," I asked reluctantly. Part of me didn't want to know, "Did you know about this?"  
  
I wasn't ready for what they were about to tell me. 


	2. Remus Lupin

Battle for Unity  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was a regular day. My sister and mother were cooking on the stove while my father was out hunting. We didn't spend too much food. The most you can say about out place without too much of an insult would be "humble." We lived here, because of my "curse." I'm quite used to it, we just have remember to tie me up in the middle of the forest during the night of a full moon. I didn't even get lost. I knew these woods too well.  
  
I was out de-gnoming the garden. I never liked doing that job. It was a hassle and you had to keep doing it frequently. Suddenly, an owl came and dropped off some mail. I dropped what I was doing and ran into the house. Back then, I would do many things just to stop gnoming work. Now, I would do anything if that were the most of my problems.  
  
When my mother got the letter, she became pale and immediately called for my father, who rushed in the minute he heard. (He wasn't too far into the forest, so he could hear my mother screaming loud and well.) My father and mother both read the letter together and reread it. I could then only wondered what it meant.  
  
Finally, my father took me to the bedroom and shut the door. I'm guessing it had to do with me, but my sister was probably getting a talk about what's happening from my mother. After a long period of silence, my father broke the ice.  
  
"Remus, you know how you're a wizard?" he asked. It seemed more like a statement than a question. I nodded. "Well, what would you feel if I were to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
  
I was shocked. I had expected that since I was a werewolf that I would never be able to get into any close contact with basically anyone from the Wizarding world, let alone the greatest school in Great Britain. I thought I would be home-schooled all my life. At first, I didn't know what to say. I was excited and foolish at that time. I didn't know what I was getting into.  
  
"But," my father continued, "there will be certain agreements."  
  
"What agreements?" I asked. I suddenly had this horrible feeling come over me.  
  
My father gave me the envelope with the letter in it. It had the Hogwarts seal on it and, I opened it up. It read:  
  
Mr. Remus Lupin,  
  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter is to inform you that you will soon be accepting your official Hogwarts letter and, that you are chosen to be one of the first werewolves to enter the school ever. We hope to be able start intergrating other kinds of people into the program. You represent wizards with lycanthropy. When you get your acceptance letter, a school official will help you get all your needed school supplies. We have sent word to your parents beforehand. Your helper, Proffesor Flitwick, shall help you, give you all the vital information you'll need, and answer any questions involving your stay here. We hope to see you soon.  
  
I looked for the signature on the bottom, but there was none. I guess the headmaster thought I wasn't worth it. Everyone probably had the same, too. People like us were considered dirt to them, and I was too happy for myself to realize that. Now, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go.  
  
"You don't go if you don't want to." My father said, "We could leave the country where you will be accepted and treated with respect. We've almost saved enough money. We could let some other kid take your place as a sacrifice to help people understand that integration could be great!"  
  
I looked at my father with a blank look in my eye. So many thoughts were going through my head. It was only then that it suddenly occurred to me that this could be put into the Daily Prophet and will leave a lasting impression. If Hogwarts had to find someone else to take his place, the wizard world would look down on werewolves even worse than before. I had to make a choice:  
  
Sacrifice myself and give a chance to my own kind or run from this problem, have a happy life, but doom all werewolves in Britain.  
  
Finally, I made a choice.  
  
"Father, I wish to go to Hogwarts."  
  
I had no idea what I was up against. 


	3. SengSu Wong

Battle for Unity  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I had been living in Great Britain for only three years. I have learned how to speak English quickly, but not very well. I can write better than talk. I come from China with my Mother and Father. We come here thanks to rich relative. Mother and Father had to work in a sweatshop back in China. Only when my rich uncle heard about it did he help us.  
  
My parents both were fired from their job after business began declining. We barely had enough money in the first place. Luckily, we were able to move to Great Britain, were my relatives from Hong Kong now live. We live much better lives now. I am even getting an education! The only problem is that we are wizards living in a muggle world.  
  
The wizards here hate Chinese wizards as much as they hate wizards from Hong Kong. Since they do not like us, we are forced not to associate with any magic people here. I'm sure that there are some wizards around here that are nice and didn't oppress people of different race, but it is not worth the ridicule of most people there. I hate them. I hated it more when I got the letter.  
  
Out of all the Chinese people in all of England, I was the one to be chosen. My mother and father could speak and understand English well enough thanks to the wonderful gift of magic, but since they never learned enough, they couldn't read as well as me, who was taught in school. I had to read the mail to them. Sometimes, I would read them before I got home. I never was given letters anyway. Maybe since I was one of the very few people that were from China and learned how to speak the language as well as write very well at that time was why they chose me. I don't think I'll ever know, but I had had found the letter that day.  
  
The letter was a different kind out of all the letters we have ever received. Usually, we had bills or letters from relatives in China and Hong Kong, (a few was from my fiancé of arranged marriage, Kwok Chang) and occasionally, even letters from the library demanding books back. This letter, however, was much different. The envelope was made of parchment and had little claw marks on it as though an owl had scratched at it. Being as curious as I was at the age of 11, I opened it eagerly the second I noticed it was for me. Not to my surprise, the letter itself was made of parchment. The contents of the letter were what surprised me.  
  
Miss Seng-Su Wong,  
  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This letter is to inform you that you will soon be accepting your official Hogwarts letter and, that you are chosen to be one of the first of Chinese individuals to enter the school ever. We hope to be able to start integrating other kinds of people into the program. You represent wizards from China. When you get your acceptance letter, a school official will help you get all your needed school supplies. We have sent word to your parents beforehand. Your helper, Professor Goshawk, shall help you, give you all the vital information you'll need, and answer any questions involving your stay here. We hope to see you soon.  
  
Whenever I read letters, I usually see a signature of the person who wrote it. This one didn't have one. Those evil English wizards must have forgotten it. Most of all, how dare they even try to get me into their school. They kicked us out of the English wizard world, and yet, now they want us back? Do they honestly believe that we will go over to that school with forgiveness and grateful hearts? I was going to tell my parents that I did not wish to go. That was it.  
  
But I was smarter than that, so I decided to look at both sides.  
  
Pro: If I went to Hogwarts, I would be highly educated in magic and learn more about my witch ancestory. My parents would have an easier time since I could get into a school free. Learning more about my powers would help my control and I might not blow up something in front of my friends by accident. Oppression on Chinese people may change in the wizard world and peace can be established between races.  
  
Con: I would be ridiculed and harassed every day. I wouldn't get a good education in things that mattered like math or science, although I probably would be sent to some kind of private school. Things would be completely new to me and I might not know something that everyone knows despite the fact that my parents tried their best to teach me as much Chinese magic as I could. (The ministry of magic's law wouldn't let me use too much magic or use Chinese magic. Luckily, they sometimes can't detect Chinese magic sometimes.) Despite this, I had to learn standard magic and in Latin words. I also needed to learn magic of Great Britain if I wanted to stay here. Also, I wouldn't be able to see my friends.  
  
It was decided then. I just wouldn't go to Hogwarts. It's not what I wanted. I'm sure my parents would understand. Or so, that's what I thought. Little did I know the dangers of what happened next.  
  
My mother came first. I thought better that I wait for my father before I told them the news. When they finally came, I gathered them into the room and greeted them politely. They were suspicious about my actions of bringing them together, but I will not blame them. Anyone with common sense would feel that way. From there, I told them the news. They didn't react the way I wanted them to.  
  
There were very few times in my life in which I was surprised. This was one of those times. I retreated into my room sadly. I pitied myself, and I pitied the people who were to go with me. My parents were forcing me to go to Hogwarts. They said I would regret it if I didn't. I stared at my letter again. I hope professor Goshawk was a decent man. That night I cried, hoping I wouldn't at school.  
  
*****  
  
Lily waited in the living room not sure what to expect. Professor McGongall was to be picking her up, but of course she was afraid. Her parents had told her that they did receive a letter like that, and they had no choice but to accept. She leaned back against the white couch she was sitting in and thought for a long time. She could barely here her sister, Petunia cry and tell her how much she was going to miss her. She kept on thinking.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
An eight-year-old Lily jumped on her bed happily, her sister snored soundly as she was already asleep in the pink bed next to her sister's. Lily's father, Ben Evans came into her room.  
  
"Lily! Get off of that bed and go to sleep like your sister. You're a young lady now, and you should start acting like it."  
  
"But Papa, you still have to tell me a story."  
  
Ben sighed, because he knew he couldn't say no to his little daughter. He advanced towards the bed, trying his best not to step on the stuffed animals scattered on the floor.  
  
"Okay dear, what kind of story do you want to hear."  
  
"I want to hear a story about how my great-great-great-great-great- great-great grandmother!"  
  
"That seems like a lot of 'greats,' my dear. How about I tell you a family legend instead. It has been passed down orally from child to child in my family. I guess it's time to tell you the legend now: (Lily's eyes began to widen with interest.)  
  
"A long time ago when bad witches were still burned at stake, there was a boy and a girl living in a tiny village by the sea. The boy and girl were great friends and played with each other every day. One day, the girl was forced to go to boarding school at the age of eleven. Since they both wanted to become doctors, they promised each other they would meet again at the same village and go to the same college together. When they became seventeen, they met again and was accepted into the best school for doctors ever.  
  
"They were college sweethearts and then married. They had a young boy-"  
  
"PAPA! This story is boring~!"  
  
"Don't worry honey, we're getting to the good part:  
  
"Anyway, they were the village doctors. They were better than any doctors ever. They healed even the people that seemed hopeless. They lived happily, but not all happy lives stay that way. One day, a villager reported that 5 children were missing from the town. It was thought that a witch had stolen them away. Around that time, there had been more and more reports on missing children, witch sightings, and owl sightings in the area.  
  
"It was finally realized that many of these sightings happened near the village itself. The people went into a panic and started to guess who was the witch hidden amongst the town people. Finally, they realized that it could only be one person. That was the young girl that left the village to go to a rich boarding school! All these weird things didn't start happening until she showed up! So, they went over to her house, grabbed her right out of bed, brought her to the square, and burned her to death.  
  
"They checked over and over for signs of witchcraft in her child and husband, but they found none. They spared them. The witch and owls sightings ceased, and many missing children were found, although the children had a bit of memory loss. The boy grew up without a mother, but he grew up to be a fine young man. A bit lonely, but he grew up. He married another girl in the village. After the marriage, they cleaned out the attic since it was necessary for newlyweds to do by obligation of tradition.  
  
"The wife-let's call her Bridgette and the son Henry- found a diary that belonged to Henry's mother. While her husband wasn't looking, she read it quietly to herself. Inside she read that the mother really was a witch, and that she knew all along that the villagers would be after her. She mentioned about using a special spell to save herself, but it was painful to leave her loved ones behind. She also read about something about how Henry's grandmother had gone too far. She tried to read the rest, but she couldn't understand the rest since it was written in a strange language. After careful thought of what she should do, she decided to burn the diary. She never told her husband, but she told her children in a fairytale form. Thus, from child to child, the Evans family told their family legend from generation to generation. Each generation held a boy so the name, "Evans" was never changed. Legend has it that one day, a female Evans will take on the powers of her ancestor and have the happy future that she was never permitted to have."  
  
Lily was now asleep in her bed. She barely heard the ending of her bedtime story. She never knew how much that would mean to her in 3 years.  
  
** End Flashback **  
  
"I never would have thought. That the one who would have taken on the powers was me." Lily blurted out. This left her sister, Petunia, confused. Suddenly, the door rang, and Petunia opened the door before Lily could even react.  
  
Right outside the door, a tall figure emerged into the house. A young woman perhaps in her late twenties or early thirties entered the door. Her clothes were long and flowing and a pointed black hat decorated her head. Immediately, Lily knew who she must be.  
  
"Good morning, Prof. McGongall."  
  
Author Notes: You guys asked for longer, you got longer! Since it would take longer to have all ten of the kids to have individual chapters, I'll have to start merging chapters with other parts of the story. See? It's not only already-existing prejudice in the book, it's also other ones, too.  
  
Who's the next person to see their thought? It's: Peter Pettigrew. Also, James won't be seen until the kids get on to the Hogwarts Express. Sorry James-fans. And don't worry Lupin fans, Remus gets his own flashback in the next chapter. And just for the heck of it, why don't you guess to see what kind of people Peter is representing. You also get to see more of Prof. McGongall. Also see if you can find where Goshawk is in the book. He's not my character. He is a real book character. Sorta. Just see if you can find him. 


	4. Peter Pettigrew

Battle for Unity  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I looked back at my father. I did not understand fully what he was doing at the time, but to a bystander, it was a bit obvious. My father, the man I admired most, was tying me down to a tree with an extremely strong, silver chains. I was highly suspicious about what, exactly, he was doing, but I decided not to question it. I remained amiable, although I hid the fact I was scared.  
  
It was getting dark, and I thought that my father would have untied me by now. He didn't. Instead, I saw him getting ready to leave.  
  
"Father! What are you doing?! Aren't you going to untie me?!" I said, unknowingly why I had to stay here, in the cold dark, on the day of a full moon, without anyone. And all my father did was turn his head, smile, and say:  
  
"It's all right, Remus. Nothing will get you. You're too strong." And he left.  
  
The smile he left me gave me some comfort somewhat. I was still so alone. At that time, I was reminiscing on my latest dreams. Horrifying, appalling, deadly, scary dreams that only a child, such as the age I was at that time (about six years), would dream up of. The dream was about me being attacked and eaten by a huge monster. They were the ones that were big and hairy, not the kind that were funny with big heads.  
  
I looked up at the sky to see what I loved to see, a full moon. Of course, the moon wasn't completely full until the clouds would uncover it, but it looked like the clouds were pulling away from it now. The moon was always a pretty thing to me. I always loved the full moon best. It used to be my favorite. Please, put an emphasis on "used to be."  
  
As the last cloud moved away, I began to change. I started feeling, stronger! My chains were beginning to get tighter, so I somehow broke through it. For some reason, it felt like it hurt more than it should have been. This weird, new feeling erupted inside me, like I was a whole other person. I had no idea what exactly happened afterward.  
  
When I woke up, I saw the trees around me were scratched, and some were broken. Who could do such a terrible thing? I thought. I lifted myself up, somehow surprised that I didn't have any clothes or wasn't still tied by the chain. I looked around before I noticed the tree that was behind was reduced to nothing more than splinters and toothpicks.  
  
I felt a little wet stuff on my hands and body. I also had this unusual taste in my mouth. I looked down at my hands and the surrounding ground. Blood was everywhere. I wasn't hurt, so it wasn't my own. I did notice, however, a huge corpse of a dead bear, probably killed by something even hell couldn't describe. I was covered in that blood, created by that monster. This horrible, dirty feeling overcame me, and I ran towards the sound of water to wash the horrible substance off.  
  
No matter how much I would wash my hands, that image would remain in my head forever. And no matter how many times I would take a bath, the stains of blood would find a home in my lonely heart forever. The river showed me the truth, and my mind revealed it. The scar on my right shoulder, where the monster would keep biting me in my dreams, gave me proof. I was not an innocent boy anymore. I was a dirty thing, touched by evil. I hated myself. And yet, I still lived, because I had a debt to pay to the world.  
  
*** End flashback ***  
  
Lupin woke up from his sudden daydream. His back was slouched towards a store wall in Diagon Alley. Unknowingly, he was drooling on his best robes during the daydream, since he was just half-awake. Quickly, he wiped as much drool as he could with his hand, wiped it on his pants, and adjusted himself into a proper posture. After all, the first Hogwarts professor he would see would meet him here and, he didn't want him to think lowly of him.  
  
***  
  
Remember the trick, remember the trick, I was hymning to myself as I got walked towards the station. Platform nine and three quarters was what I was looking for because, I, Peter Pettigrew, was going to Hogwarts! Unfortunately, I really didn't want to go. You see, I was taking a trip to hell! That's what! Oh my gosh! Did I just say that?! Oh no! Lord, please forgive me for using the h-word in my head so horribly.  
  
Unlike the other people, I was coming to Howarts because of my faith. I was a Christian-boy, yet our people, witches and wizards, didn't think highly of it. When I was chosen, my mother wouldn't let my say "no." So, here I was, looking for Platform nine and three quarters. When I went in, I searched for the infamous platform, but it was not there.  
  
I knew much better than to actually go around looking and asking for a witch or wizard in this place full of muggles. So I did something much clever, or so I thought, instead. Instead, I waited at with my back against a pillar. Sooner or later, one of my people is bound to show up here. Luckily enough, I was right.  
  
"Hey kid! Move! Don't ya know you're blocking the way?!" It was an old guy that yelled. And by the looks of things, he didn't seem to happy. "I said move, boy!"  
  
I darted away from the pillar and just watched as he brought a boy that looked a little older than me in front of him and towards the pillar I was leaning on. The boy scooted to the side and rushed in. It was quite amazing how wizards could make such things. The old man, who was still here, came towards me though.  
  
I took a good look at him. He was old and frail. He had a perpetual look of exhaustion despite the fact that his loud voice could be heard through out the station. He wore something that looked like a wizard who had never been to any part of the muggle world would wear. My suspicions proved to be correct the instant the man confronted me with nothing but disgust in that old, hard face.  
  
"You, boy!" he cried out in a sound which sounded somewhat like annoyance, "You were watching weren't you? Muggle boys like you should mind another's affairs!"  
  
I thought that the old geezer was mad! Did he actually just call me a muggle?! Sure, I was raised with a family that actually knew about muggles more than the usual wizard would know, but this guy shouldn't have thought of something like that. And in here, of all places, he did such a thing! Of course, though, I didn't want to say things so bluntly, especially with all these muggles around, but I wanted to do something before this old man did something that was totally unnecessary. Luckily, I'm a quick thinker.  
  
"Hey, old man," I said, "St. Mungo's doesn't have an express train." It was a gem to see a sudden shock in his face. He was too busy being shocked that I was a wizard to notice that I had just given him an insult that was far from being good.  
  
"Boy, you...you are a ..." the older man trembled out, "a-mph!" I stopped him from speaking with my hand. This old-timer was going to blurt out the whole secret of the wizard world! I had to do it. I let him go when I realized he wasn't going to say anything more about the subject. However, the minute I let go, he began to ask questions about me.  
  
"So, is this your first year? HA-HA! No wonder you had no idea that you were in front of the barrier!" I took his statement as offensive. Although I barely showed it when I thought about God or in the presence of my family, but I somehow had this strange sense of pride with strangers. I would never allow any stranger to think low of me. Naturally, at least in my case, I responded with a little lie.  
  
"I'm waiting for a friend I told him I'd wait for him here. I didn't want to lose him in case he didn't see me, so I blocked the passage." The lie seemed to work since the old man just apparated just then and there. Not wanting to seem stupid about the lie, I did the same exact thing I did before, except I really was waiting for a boy to show up. Any boy would do. If anyone was watching, I could be a laughing stock.  
  
Just as it would have it, a kid my age did turn up. He had red hair and green eyes, or so that's what I thought, and looked around aimlessly with a rolling trunk of luggage. He advanced towards me and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?"  
  
This was perfect! Now, I won't seem foolish! I took the kid by the hand and thrust our luggage and our selves into the barrier. We arrived at the station well enough. However, the boy didn't seem too happy about it.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?!" the mysterious kid asked.  
  
"You said you wanted to get the platform nine and three quarters." I answered.  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean you can just pull someone into a wall! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But anyway, since we're going to be classmates, why don't we introduce ourselves?"  
  
He paused for a bit and started, "As you wish: "My name is Lily Evans and-"  
  
"You're a GIRL?!" I interrupted. At that time, she looked so much like a tomboy. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yeah, I am. So what? Are you gonna introduce yourself now?" For some reason, I sensed a bit of fear and excitement coming from her. She must be as nervous as I am. I was so relieve that we started off as equals.  
  
"My name is Peter Pettigrew. It's nice to meet you Lily Evans. I guess that means we're friends now. I'm sorry about the mix-up." I had to be polite. She was a girl afterall.  
  
"I guess so." Suddenly, the crowd seemed to thicken and a loud, erupting voice was heard.  
  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS! THE TRAIN WILL NOW DEPART IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES! LEAVE YOUR BAGS, THEY WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF!"  
  
It must have been a teacher's voice; it was screaming with stress and strictness. I looked towards my newfound friend and smiled.  
  
"Shall we go in together?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And so, Lily and I hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express, not knowing what it was to bring.  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry to all of you. I had so much trouble putting this up. At first, Peter's original story was all finished. Then, some kind of virus messed it up. I took it as a sign and took this approach. I also figured out that if I was to give all the characters' very own chapters now, the real plot won't even start until more than a year probably. So, I decided that by the next chapter, the plot begins to unfold. Thanks for bearing with me! But most importantly, thank you very much for reading! Tune in next time where you'll meet the other six chosen ones and others. Also on a side note: I'm not planning to make Lily and Peter a couple, just zany friends. So, don't kill me Lily/James fans. And for the most part, Remus was suppose to kill a rabbit when he changed, but I figured a kid growing up in a forest wouldn't cringe too much at a rabbit corpse. He'd probably just take it home to eat it. 


	5. Beginning of the War

Others  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The two kids crept towards the door of the train compartment. Sweat pounded out of their tiny heads as the taller one slowly turned the knob shakily. As the door creaked open in a slow, single motion, they were intimidated by the enigmatic presences inside. Lily took the initiative.  
  
"Hello- um- this seat car isn't too full, i-i-is it?" Her voice came out in a shaky tone. The boy behind her didn't help hide their nervousness. He was hiding behind her, biting his lower lip with his teeth while covering most of his face with her arm. Relief had come to them as she saw that one of them was kind enough to offer them a seat.  
  
"No," said the boy. "There's plenty of room here for everyone."  
  
He had kind, yet gray eyes. Judging by the state of the clothes he wore, he came from a poor family. Whatever he lacked in cash, he made up with his sweet voice, welcoming smile, and urbane speech. He had brown hair so light, she swore that he could had some gray hair, and his complexion made him look like he was sick quite recently. Nevertheless, this boy made Lily feel at home.  
  
Lily and her companion hopped onto the seats opposite of one another. They sat comfortably on the yellow spaces provided for them. Lily found them surprisingly comfortable. The walls were a simple white, but the sublime wooden carvings on the seats gave an elegant touch. Golden handle bars hung from the higher part of the train cart; it looked like it was meant to hold onto in case the train started to become bumpy. There were three other people on the train: the smiling boy that welcomed them, a girl with her face stuck in a book, and a silent, black boy in the corner. The friendly boy who was sitting next to the black boy broke the unnoticing silence that pained the room further.  
  
"So, you're first years? Is this your first time?"  
  
"Y-yes," stammered Lily, "I've never quite imagined it to be like this. It didn't seem so, normal."  
  
"I guess that's how everyone felt their first time. I'm new as well. My feelings and yours are one in the same." He replied. "Oh! I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Remus Lupin. I'm afraid that you haven't introduced yourselves. Do you mind that I ask for your acquaintance?"  
  
"Not at all. My name is Lily, and this is my friend-"  
  
"Peter!" Peter interrupted as sudden as a shark. "Lily, it's my job to tell my name to everyone.  
  
"Sorry Peter, I didn't mean to"  
  
Remus just smiled. Then, he began to elbow the boy next to him.  
  
"Introduce yourself. Don't be shy."  
  
The black boy, seemingly in some sort of trance, jumped abruptly to notice his current surroundings. As he caught up with the present situation, he began to speak in a calm tone.  
  
"Hi, I'm Andrew Thomas." He went on. "'Been awhile since I've talked with a girl before. All I've got is Mr. Loony here and Ms. Antisocial."  
  
He indicated "Ms. Antisocial" by pointing towards the girl with the book in the corner. The sudden jerk of her head implied her knowledge to the current circumstances. But despite that, she did nothing more than go back to reading her little book. She seemed to have no interest in the others. Although, she might have remotely been interested, since she was faced towards the others instead of the window near her seat.  
  
"What's the deal with her?" Peter asked in a tone that could have only offended, Lily not being amused.  
  
"Here, let me speak to her." Lily said. She advanced toward the bundle of nothingness that was reading a book and observed carefully. The reading girl had black hair and wore sunglasses even though she was indoors. Lily observed her from head to toe. She took a look at the book she was reading; it was about communication towards people with disabilities. Lily, not wanting to offend, made an attempt to communicate verbally.  
  
"Um, hi." Lily said. "Don't you want to talk?"  
  
She waited patiently for the reply from the girl but to no avail. "Miss Antisocial" wouldn't talk. All thoughts suddenly focused on the quiet one immediately perished as a rather large boy entered the room swiftly. He was tall, dark, and extremely menacing. His head had at once, began looking around the room as if he were searching for something.  
  
"'Hey," he said, "'You see a mutt comin' by 'ere?"  
  
Everybody shook their heads as their answer; they were too busy observing the large boy. Suddenly, the boy was shoved further into the room as another boy walked in with a look of superiority. Judging by the way he had his legs positioned, he was the one that kicked the boy into the room.  
  
Lily looked carefully at the new face. He had sharp, blue eyes with prominent cheekbones and chin. His hair was long, blond, and in a ponytail. He seemed to stand alone, despite the fact that there were several other children watching in awe. The robes that he wore looked new and elegant. He wore them extremely long that it reminded Lily of a horror movie that she and her sister watched a long time ago when they were kids.  
  
"And stay there you stupid half-breed! You have no right to be with any of us! Stay here with all the other misfits!" His voice was hard and malicious. Lily was partially expecting him to do something horrible to the larger boy, regardless of the size difference. She was actually about to go up and stand up for him, seeing that's what she usually does at her other school, when a hand came up like it was commanding her to stop. The hand belonged to the quiet girl in the corner.  
  
The girl with the book finally revealed her face, which was earlier covered in the book to see before. She had sunglasses on, making Lily think that she was blind. Her black hair was short and, her face was flat. She had a flat nose and a small mouth. Overall, she was nothing more than a small girl. Now, facing a bigger boy her confidence shown through her body language, making her a formidable opponent.  
  
"You," the girl began, "who does not understand the consequences of your actions, should halt what you are doing. You have no right to do such thing."  
  
The words seemed to get everyone thinking. Nobody moved, wanting to see what would happen next. Thoughts floated. How would the other boy react? How was this girl, to act like such in front of such a boy? How can a girl such as her enchant everyone present, enough to silence the whole gathering crowd?  
  
Evidently, the blond boy didn't even move. It took him some time to even get a hold of the situation in front of him. This pause, however, dissolved and with a quick motion, he ended the enchantment. What action could he possibly do to counter such simple words from such a simple person? Easy, he took off her sunglasses.  
  
"Ha!" the blond boy laughed. "I knew it! Did you really think you could hide those disgusting features with glasses alone?! If I were you, I'd wear a mask!" The other kids laughed as the antagonist-like boy revealed what she tried so hard to conceal: slanted eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Part 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Due to the length of this large chapter, I have decided to break it up into two parts. It seem right to cut it up here. Anyway, you still have the next part to go to. 


	6. Special

Beginning of Part 2

The recently revealed girl lowered her head in shame. Whether it was to hide her eyes or to cover them in shame was not known. Her bangs had covered her face too well. Lily was about to go over to that blond boy and give her a piece of her mind when a large hand had grabbed her arm. It was the large boy that was kicked into the compartment.

"Listen," he began saying to Lily. "It was nice an all to come and 'elp me, but I can stick up fer mself."

He walked over towards the blond boy.

"I don' know who you think yeh are, but you should've known better! Now ah see why me pap didn' want me to come. It's cause there's scumbags like you. Now git outta here! Look, you even made er cry."

Everyone looked downward to see the sunglasses-less girl was now on her knees, staring blankly at the blond boys shoes.

"Heh, you don't know who I am, do you?" the blond boy said, too arrogant for Lily's taste. "My name is Lucius Malfoy and you better remember it! No mudblood will be welcomed in this school as long as I'm here!"

Lucius advanced towards the boy, putting his hand in his inside pocket as though he was going to take something out. A fight would have taken place if one of the boys from the back hadn't placed his hand on Luciuss shoulder. He just came from the back of the crowd, and nobody would stand in his way, making the crowd part just for him. He had short, black hair and was quite tall for his age. Lily thought he was handsome.

"Enough," he said, "There's no need to do such things."

"But Sirius," Lucius said, "Mudbloods like these shouldn't be allowed to coexist with us!"

"Sure, then. Go ahead and fight. Get expelled before you even go to school. That will surely make your father impressed. We don't need to fight with them at the moment. We're too good for that. Let's just make them too ashamed to have the pleasure of meeting us before we even learn anything worth mentioning."

A staring match took place. Lucius's blue eyes and Sirius's brown eyes glared at each other. Both eyes were extremely sharp and intense. However, the competition was too much for Lucius. So, he looked away. He gave a quick glance at Lily who had no desire to be looked upon by such a person. Silently the crowd scattered as Sirius and Lucius began to depart to their part of the train.

But alas! Bad karma wouldn't allow such good to happen to people. Lucius tripped awkwardly out of the train cart. Lily began looking down towards his shoes laces. Surprisingly, they were tied together! The few people that remained laughed at the incident. When he realized what had happened, a fearsome look of rage appeared on his face.

He fiercely looked upon the forgotten girl in her knees. Her head shot up so quickly that lightning couldn't do better. There, on the corners of her mouth, Lily swore she saw a hint of a smirk.

"Be careful when acting upon your own discretion. What goes around comes around. Remember that. You just triggered the war."

"No," Lucius replied hastily. "I've only announced it. You better watch it, freak."

And so, the boy then left. His shoes had somehow untangled themselves, surprising Lily. The others seemed too preoccupied trying to figure out who the bigger boy was. The Asian girl and Lily rushed over to check up on him.

"Damn runt," the boy said, "If that other Sirius-feller hadn't interfered, I woulda shown him a thing or two!"

"Don't be stupid," the Asian girl, retorted. "Sirius saved you both from expulsion."

"Hmmph!" the big boy grunted, "Yer tellin' me what to do, and you 'aven't even introduced yerself. I don't like you already. He crossed his arms; the Asain girl looked insulted.

"You haven't introduced yourself either," she retorted. "And just for all of you to know, my name is none of your business."

Any patience that Lily had left for that girl suddenly dissolved into a pitcher of anger. How dare she be so rude! Sure, she got back at the guy harassing them, but surely there was no need to be so rude! She advanced on rage at the girl, feeling that she should rip Ms. Anti-social's throat out. She probably would, if it wasn't for her civilized sense of morals.

"That wasn't nice at all!" she cried with pure rage in her voice, "You better apologize quickly!"

The Asian girl's head slowly turned towards the enraged girl and smiled softly.

"With an attitude like that, you're sure to survive. Just be careful you don't get expelled." With that, the mysterious girl took her place at the seat by the window. She put her glasses right back on her face and began to read her book just like before.

Lily was too shocked at what Ms. Anti-social had said to her. She glanced at her horrifically. What did she mean by survive? Does she know she was not born knowing of the wizarding world? If she did, how would she have known? Then again, does it matter now? She would have to face it eventually.

"Well," the large, black-haired boy said, "'Better introduce myself to you. The name's Rubeus Hagrid."

"Well then," Remus said, "You can stay here and sit with us if you like."

Rubeus just smiled in a welcoming way to the other boy. "Nah, its okay. Gotta find my pup an all."

And so, he left, checking both ways to see if the walkway was clear, probably so he wouldn't walk into someone.

A deep quietness suddenly settled in the cart as Rubeus left. During this tune, Lily pondered about what Lucius had said. What did he mean by calling them misfits? The letter she received a long time ago had mentioned she was the first of her kind going there, but didn't they want her there? Or perhaps, there was a reason that this particular group of individuals was at the same cart. Of course, her pondering didn't last since Andrew had the nerve to break the silence.

"That was interesting. Best fight I've seen for awhile." Andrew said, actually showing a hint of emotion. This was strange, since Lily had come to the conclusion that this boy couldn't show emotion. Even when he complained about the unnamed girl sitting in the corner, he didn't show much annoyance. Perhaps he was only interested in things that involved fighting. Either way, it seemed as though his one statement brought life back to the train cart again.

Remus began talking again. "Say, Lily, what had our friend meant went she said survive?" To be honest, Lily didn't know what that Asian girl meant. In fact, she really didn't want to know. Maybe learning to become a witch was harder than she thought. Maybe that's why the school years lasted for seven years instead of one. Before she could answer, however, the Asian girl interrupted with another one of her _friendly_ statements.

"Ha! Don't assume I am your friend, because I'm not! I'm far from being your friend. If anything else, you can call me an ally." What she said sounded like a joke. However, the way she said it and the apathy painted on her face screamed to the world that she was serious. "If you expect to live, trust no one. There is no such thing as friends."

Whether this girl had been through something horrible or if she had always been this cruel was uncertain. But now, what matter most to Lily was that she made friends and tired to live like she did before.

"Hey," Peter said suddenly, "I heard Hogwarts had a forest!"

Lily cracked her head towards her companion. He had been very quiet this whole time, possible due to the whole incident of the fight. How did she know where the school was located? Lily couldn't even remember the name well, but he seems to know it like the back of his hand. But before Lily could ponder further, the others seemed to want to discuss this, excluding, of course, the Asian girl in the corner.

"Yeah," said Andrew, "I heard that, too. Hmm. This path looks like its moving away from the forest."

"The weather doesn't match with a forests during this time of year." Remus said. "Could it be the magic of the forbidden forest?"

"I hope not!" Peter replied, seemingly quite shaken up with the thought.

The second Lily caught hold of the words, more thoughts rushed into her head. Was this going to be some kind of survival test? What of they had to unlock some magic that can only be unlocked by life-or-death circumstances? What of you were supposed to know some kind of magic before you went? Lily shuddered at the horrible questions her own mind had made up. Sweat began to firm at her widow's peak. Her whole body tensed, and her fists tightened into a locked clench.

"Idiots," came the voice from a familiar corner. It was the anti-social, Asian girl with another one of her jeers. A thread of words began forming. "Don't you ever pay attention to anything? Haven't you ever done your research on current events? For the first time ever, this train which will brings us to school will have two stops. They even mentioned it earlier some time ago. You need to read the Daily Prophet more."

"But, why?" Peter said, obviously pretending to sound ignorant. "What is so important that we need to go out, all the way over to another part of England and stop?"

The Asian swung her head lazily, so that Peter could get a good look at her face and obvious annoyance.

"You still haven't heard of the Integration Act? They're actually allowing different types of people to the school. If you know what I mean, that is." She smiled a smile that was usually worn on a devils face.

She seemed like the kind of person who knew what words to say to make you feel horrible inside. Lily thought this because all the boys around her were now cringing and color began to leave their face. "It seems that you do know. Well, if you paid more attention to what was going on, they you would have known that there is a special case that needs to be taken care of. The train has to go to them, rather than they come to it."

"What do you mean special case?" Peter cried out angrily. He must have been sick of the girl's know-it-all attitude. (Everyone else was probably sick of it, too) Why would the Hogwarts Express have two stops for the first time ever? What student is so important that we have to go all the way out in who-knows where?"

As everyone in the group outside the feuding allies glared at them, the Asian girl went back to reading her book. The words had no effect on her.

"In case you're wondering, we're going to the quay."

Authors Note: It's about time I got my lazy butt into getting this up! I don't own Harry Potter and don't ever plan to. Also, I don't want anyone to think that I'm a racist or love stereotypes or something like that. I might be, but I'm not telling. :P

Actually, I just want to remind you people that the characters are their own selves and do not reflect me in any way. The story reflects me somehow, though. Also, if anyone notices better quality on the last two chapters, it's because I had a beta-reader for them. Sadly, she is unable to do anymore. So, lets pray that I'll do a good job on my own. Also, please thank the beta-reader who I shall remain anonymous if you choose to review. Thank you readers for reading, and thank you reviewers for showing me that people are interested. And constructive criticizers please criticize. I'm waiting.


End file.
